User blog:Troll the Fools/X champion is OP because Y...
'So what is this?' This is a blog post about the vocal community of players on LoL who say that Darius, Tryndamere, Fiora and Master Yi are broken and OP and need nerfs. I know that we all where new to the game at some point... *Back when every champion who could deal high damage with just auto attacks was considered OP because 'They are no skill, they just right clicked for win'. *When we thought fiddle was OP because he had a 3 second stun against a 5 phantom dancer AD carry... *When we thought tryndamere was OP because he can live for 5 seconds after losing ALL his health and people refused to CC him because they already wasted it on the tank... But can people understand that blaming the champion is a very childish solution to losing your lane. It is a mental line of defense to think that the opposing champion (AKA the game) is obviously broken and it needs to be fixed, as you cannot accept the fact that you could have done anything about the situation. It is almost as if you made an ERROR *Shock horror*. The same goes for blaming your team, it is a mental defense to assume that your allies where holding you back or disadvantaging you as a player, and can be considered very weak willed... A champion being OP only matters when the players are making very little mistakes, AKA Tournaments and very high ELO play. At this point, people are looking for not outplaying there opponent (although you can, you are both probably at arount the same level at playing) but statistical advantages, like this champion does X DPS more than Y with Z amount of gold. THAT is true power. Not 'DARIUS CAN GET 20/2/0 SCORES SO IS OP'. That is nothing compared to 'If this champion is played perfectly, you do the most DPS, hands down, because of X, Y and Z factors' or 'This champion can heal the most effectively, because X ability heals Y more than another, and gives Z amount of bonus armor'. Hard maths and game mechanics don't lie... Of course, strategy and tactics come into play much more that statistical exploits, but this is more of a 'Battle of the minds' and doesn't really involve the champions and their stats, it is more about prediction and execution, things much harder to quantify, the topic here is why people call X champion OP... Also, I am not saying that all champions are perfectly balanced (There are nerfs and buffs for a reason) but the people who complain about OP champions also make alot of mistakes themselves and refuse to recognise it in favour of blaming the enemies choice of champion, valid complaint or no... ---- 'Prove that I am not perfect' Alot of people like to think their gameplay is perfect, but it never is. Even tournament players makes mistakes sometimes, just a lot less of them. I mean, to err is human... But to reduce the amount yourself? Do this: #Get LoLreplay # Play a game # Watch yourself play after the fact You will find that you will have made some silly mistakes, such as overextending, not ganking enough, ganking too much, not warding, not harassing enough, harassing too much, building not enough (or too much) AD/AP/Armor/MR/CDR etc. Then just say to yourself 'I'm not doing that again, that was stupid' and LEARN. Hell you might find that a champion you had NO IDEA was OP turns out has a slight advantage stats wise other another if you really looked into things. If done correctly, you will find yourself not asking for nerfs, but PREDICTING them... People need to stop assuming that the game is broken if they don't win it, it's like saying the lottery is rigged if you don't win the jackpot... TL;DR: People need to stop complaining about the game being broken and take the time to improve their own performance, as blaming your team and champion balance is how a child would deal with the problem. Someone else designed it wrong, it wasn't my fault. And don't assume you can suggest balance changes to game designers. They are right more times than they are wrong, or else you wouldn't be playing... I'm done, now I need some sleep... Category:Blog posts